Drummer Boy
|image = Drummerboy.jpg |band = Justin Bieber ft.Busta Rhymes |album = |released = December 11, 2015 |genre = |label = |runtime = 3:45 |writter = |producer = |before = |current = |after = }} "Drummer Boy" is a song by Justin Bieber ft. Busta Rhymes. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to their YouTube on December 11,2015 Lyrics Amy: Come they told me pa rum pa pum pum A newborn king to see, pa rum pa pum pum Dani: Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pa pum pum To lay before the king, pa rum pa pum pum, Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum Christina: I'm a drummer boy, so drum drum I'm a drummer boy, so drum drum Rum pa pum pum pum pum pum pum Yeah I'm on the drum, yeah I'm on the snare drum Yeah I'm on the beat cause the beat goes dumb And I only spit heat 'cause I'm playing for the son Katherine: Playin' for the king, playin' for the title It's christmas time, time to read your holy bible Lisa: I'm so tight, I might go psycho, Christimas time so here's a recital I'm so bad like Michael, I know I'm still young but I go I go Stupid, stupid love like cupid, I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it Christina: Little baby, pa rum pa pum pum I am a poor boy to, pa rum pa pum pum Katherine: I have no gifts to bring, pa rum pa pum pum That's fit to give our king, pa rum pa pum pum Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum Dani: At the table with the family, havin' dinner, Blackberry on our hip and then it gave a little flicker So I took a look to see before it activates the ringer, Came to realize my homie bieber hit me on the twitter So I hit him back despite I had some food up on my finger, Sippin' eggnog with a little sprinkle of vanilla Even though it's kinda cold, pullin' out a chinchilla, Bieber hit me back and said, "Let's make it hot up in the winter" Lauren: I said, "cool" ya know imma deliver, Let's collaborate and make the holiday a little bigger Before we work I gotta get this off, See the other family members and drop gifts off Then I'm headed to the studio cause ain't nothing stopping How you know we bout to turn it up and really get it poppin' now The people everywhere and all our twitter followers, "Merry christmas, kwanza, happy hanukkah!" Lisa: Mary Nodded, pa rum pa pum pum The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum Lauren: I played my drum for him, pa rum pa pum pum I played my best for him, pa rum pa pum pum Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum Dani: If you wanna give, it's the time of year Jb on the beat, yeah yeah, I'm on the snare It's crazy how some people say, say they don't care, When there's people on the street with no food it's not fair Amy: It's about time for you act merrily It's about time for you to give to charity Dani: Rarely do people even wanna help at all, 'Cause they warm by the fire, getting toys and their dolls Not thinking there's a family out hungry and cold, Wishin' wishin' that they had somebody they could hold So I think some of you need to act bold Give a can to a drive, let's change the globe Globe, globe, globe, globe, go-goble I'm a drummer boy so drum drum I'm a drummer boy so drum drum I-I-I-I'm a drummer boy so drum drum I'm a drummer boy so drum drum I-I-I-I'm a drummer boy so drum drum